She Knows
by MistressDarkness
Summary: Inspired by the commercials for "The Kenzi Scale." This is the scene where the imposter confronts the real Kenzi who she is holding captive.


Author's Note: Just a small one-shot inspired by the commercials and sneak peek of the new episode airing Sunday in Canada titled "The Kenzi Scale." I'm hoping this will hold you all over until you get to the see the new episode. It looks so intense! I can't wait. And remember, to anyone reading this after the episode airs, I had not yet seen that episode when writing this so any similarities between the show and fic that may or may not occur are unintentional. This isn't my best writing but I hope you guys like it all the same :)

She Knows

Sand and dirt crunched noisily underneath a pair of boots. Kenzi's head jerked up, watching as her captor waltzed back into the cave. She shifted uncomfortably. The short chains around her hands prevented her from moving very far; she couldn't even stand. The metal dug into her already raw wrists. Her ice blue eyes watched her doppelganger's every move. It still unnerved her to see this thing parading around as herself. More than that, it thoroughly pissed her off. How dare someone think they can just take over her life, literally take her place? This gave a whole new meaning to the term "identity theft." The fae stopped in front of Kenzi, her glare shooting daggers into the young girl. Unlike the last few times this creature had returned to the cave, there was no gloating smile on her lips, no triumphant look. This fae normally had no problem telling Kenzi how easy it was to fool her friends, to infiltrate her life and pretend to be a mere human. She enjoyed taunting Kenzi, knowing how deeply it affected her despite Kenzi's street tough I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. But now she stood here, anger rolling off of her in waves. Realisation dawned on the human. "She knows," Kenzi stated confidently.

"What?" the fae answered, her voice an exact replica of Kenzi's.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Kenzi said again, her smile growing wider. "That's why you're not boasting about your latest adventure as me. That's why you're so pissed off. Bo knows you're not me."

"How did you…" the doppelganger began, confusion etched into her features.

"Because she's _my_ best friend," Kenzi emphasized, "not yours. She knows me better than anyone, even better than I know myself sometimes. And I'd be shocked if she didn't see through your rouse. You can look like me, sound like me, dress like me, even know things about my life, but you will _never_ be me. You will never know every piece of my life, you will never act like me, never say things I would normally say, care about things I care about. You will never fool the one person you've been trying to get all to yourself. And now that she knows you're not me, you're in for a world of hurt."

The fae's lips raised in a snarl, showing off her numerous fangs as she stepped closer to Kenzi menacingly. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I rip it off," she threatened, the fingernails on her right hand extending into sharp claws.

Kenzi stood her ground, fighting off every instinct she had to pull away. She refused to give this monster that satisfaction.

The fact that Kenzi didn't so much as flinch aggravated the fae even more. "You have nothing to be happy about human. Yes, your precious Bo found out I wasn't actually you, but when she told the others, they didn't believe her. They believed me." An evil grin was plastered across her face.

Kenzi shook her head, unable to accept what this creature was telling her. "No, that's not true. Bo wouldn't lie about something like this! They have to know she's telling the truth!" This just didn't make any sense. These people trusted Bo with their lives on numerous occasions. Why would they not believe her about something this serious? Why would they think she was making it up?

"Oh it's true alright. She's chained up in Trick's keg room, much like you are here. Ironic isn't it? You two are so far away from each other, yet so close." She squatted down, reaching out a hand to lift Kenzi's chin up. "Your little succubus has gotten herself into a big mess."

Fear crept up Kenzi's spine. "What are you talking about?" she tried to keep her voice steady, to hide her apprehension.

"She's killing innocent humans and fae. And she's been lying about it to everyone. She can't be trusted anymore." The smile Kenzi hated returned to her imposter's face. "You should have seen her last night! All blue-eyed and feral. She even snapped at the blonde doctor she claims to love! The raw power hidden inside her is so enticing. I want her for myself," her eyes danced with excitement at the prospect.

"Is that what this is all about?" she demanded to know.

"Oh honey, your Bo was just an added bonus, and a very pleasant one at that. You see, being a doppelganger, I never had my own identity. I could only ever shift into the image of another person. I was never my own fae, I don't have any distinctive physical characteristics to set me apart from others; no family, no friends, no life. I never even had my own name! When I became you, I noticed the strong emotional bond you had with the succubus, something I've never had but always longed for. Not only did you have a loyal friend, but you were able to form this relationship with a fae! You, a filthy human, befriending a fae. What the hell is so special about you that fae like you but won't even give me the time of day?!" She clenched her fist at her side, rising up to stand at her full height. Her mind was reliving painful memories from her past. "I craved that connection, obsessed over it. I watched other fae children play together, have lunch, hug, chat on the phone, support each other in times of need, and give each other gifts. I wanted to be like them, but instead of including me, they shunned me. They called me 'fake face' and a freak of nature."

"Look I'm sorry that happened to you, but that still doesn't give you the right to take over a life that somebody is already living," Kenzi countered.

"Yes it does! It's what I was born to do. If people can't accept me for who I am, then maybe they can accept me for whose face I am wearing." She shook her head, black locks swishing back and forth, "I could have offered Bo the world, but instead she pinned me to the wall, choking the life out of me. She wanted _you_," she spat the word in disgust. "Well now I'll see to it that she never sees the light of day again."

"Leave Bo alone," Kenzi growled protectively.

"Make me," the imposter challenged, knowing Kenzi was in no position to stop her. "Your friends are putty in my hands. It's amazing how much sway one little human has over all of these fae. Your Bo-Bo is at my mercy now." She paused for a moment, "She was literally fuming when I called her that name. Her face was so priceless. Truly a Kodak moment," she taunted Kenzi. "Well I'd love to stay and chat some more but I have to help Trick find a way to 'cure' Bo." She furrowed her eyebrows in mock concern, "and try to get some sleep dear, you're looking rough." Her feet carried her away from her prisoner.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kenzi yelled, scooting forward as far as she could. "Why me?!"

The fae spun back around. "You called to me."

"I would never-" Kenzi began.

The fae laughed, "oh but you did little human! Your 'rash,' as you so fondly call it, is pulsating with power." She grabbed Kenzi's arm, shoving back her sleeve. She ripped the bandage off, yanking the limb up to her face, the chains cutting deeply into the girl's wrist. Kenzi winced, biting her tongue to keep from crying out. The creature ran her nose up and down the length of the bloody wound, her face twisted into a mask of pure ecstasy. He tongue flicked out, tasting the still-oozing fluids. Her eyes turned completely black. It was impossible to tell where the irises ended and where the pupils began.

"I can live off of you for five lifetimes! And with me pretending to be you? No one even knows you are missing which means no one will come looking for you."

Panic laced Kenzi's voice, "no, Bo knows! She'll-"

"She's locked behind bars, powerless to come after me. And as for your other so-called friends, well they don't even care enough about you to realize that I'm not you. And with Bo's poor little killing problem, no one will ever believe a thing she says." She turned, walking back towards the cave's entrance. "You better get used to it here, because this is the only place you'll know for the rest of your miserable life." Her chuckle echoed off the walls.

"NO!" Kenzi screamed after her. "No, you can't do this!" She pulled desperately at the chains, her efforts futile. "I swear to God if you hurt any of them I'll make you wish you had never met me! You hear me bitch?!" She grunted in frustration. She was worried about herself, but even more so worried about her family. They had no idea there was an imposter among them who could manipulate them any way she liked. They wouldn't see it coming. Her only hope was that Bo could convince them of truth. If anyone could do it, Bo could.


End file.
